


Hope

by haymitchlover2425



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haymitchlover2425/pseuds/haymitchlover2425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

Deep inside there is a whisper of  
a spark  
That starts a flame of hope  
It chases away the dark inside  
And gives me hope for a better   
life  
One day I'll look back and see  
that spark of hope  
That bright flame  
Is all I needed to get by  
For without that spark  
There would be no flame  
No hope  
And forever in darkness I would be  
For all eternity


End file.
